


Baskin Robbins

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [411]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: from the TFLN meme, navigatorsnorth asked for Gordon: And then you two got up and shouted in near perfect unison "I'M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR BASKIN ROBBINS" The bar just looked at us horrified





	

“And then you two got up and shouted in near perfect unison I’M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR BASKIN ROBBINS.”  Despite his angry tone, Gordon thumped down two fizzing glasses of his patented hangover cure on the bedside table between the narrow twin beds. “The bar just looked at us horrified.”

John still hadn’t managed to fully open his eyes.  “Lies,” he croaked.

“Lies and flim-flamery,” Virgil agreed.  He’d returned to bed after a hurried run to the adjoining bathroom, but he still looked fairly green around the gills.

In reply, Gordon pointed at the now-empty pint containers of Baskin Robbins that littered the space between the two beds.

“Huh,” Virgil said, carefully looking down.  “That explains why I just threw up hokey pokey.”


End file.
